


Come War Or Peace

by nhasablog



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Polyamory, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was hard to argue and fight all day long, but they’d made a promise to each other. Come night time, when they were back home, not a single word about anything political was to slip from their lips. At home, behind closed doors, they were just Tony, Steve and Bucky; not Iron Man, Captain America and the Winter Soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come War Or Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Civil War will be the death of me so I might as well write about these three idiots while I still have the chance.
> 
> Also posted on my tumblr nhasablog.tumblr.com

Being against each other in the public eye was exhausting. Then again, they had all known from the start that they were pretty different people with different morals and beliefs. Steve and Bucky had lived before Tony was even born, after all, so it didn’t come as a surprise to either of them when their opinions clashed so awfully.

It was hard to argue and fight all day long, but they’d made a promise to each other. Come night time, when they were back home, not a single word about anything political was to slip from their lips. At home, behind closed doors, they were just Tony, Steve and Bucky; not Iron Man, Captain America and the Winter Soldier.

Steve had thought himself very smart when he suggested they all just lay low in the Stark Tower. No one in the entire world would expect the Winter Soldier to be hiding in Tony Stark’s place, so it was a clever way to keep them out of the public’s eye for at least a few hours. The other two had agreed eagerly.

They’d been back home for a couple of hours now. A storm was rolling in over New York City, and for once their dispute wasn’t the only thing taking up the screen time of various news programs. Steve was watching the weather forecast on the couch with a scowl. Either they made things look graver than they were, or the people of this city were in for a real challenge.

“Imagine being forbidden to go out,” Tony said, having suddenly appeared at Steve’s side. “We could stay in here for days without it looking suspicious.”

On Steve’s other side, with his head perched on several fluffy pillows, Bucky sighed. “That’d be something, all right.”

Steve leaned forward, his elbows resting on his thighs. “I bet they’d still expect us to make appearances.”

Tony clicked his tongue. “Probably. People can be so demanding.”

They fell silent, their eyes stuck on the television that cast a faded, almost eerie light over the room. Bucky shifted a bit, his feet slipping behind Steve so that he could lay more comfortably. He heard Tony huff, and he turned his head to see him grab one of Bucky’s ankles.

“Your feet are ice cold.”

Bucky snorted. “No way you could feel that through your clothes.”

“I could. They give off this cool aura.” Tony gave his ankle a squeeze. “Get them away from me.”

Bucky actually whined at that. “Be a gentleman and warm them up for me instead.”

Steve smiled at their playful bickering. He would never be over how grateful he was that they had clicked so well. Well enough to fall in love, and thus create this unexpected polyamorous relationship between the three of them. Steve still had a hard time believing this was his life, but he never for once took it for granted.

At his left side Tony had decided to be the bigger person and was now running his hands up and down Bucky’s feet, warming them up. Bucky was humming contently, his eyes closing in the process.

Steve’s gaze remained glued to the television; watching it, but not really seeing what was happening. His mind was beginning to stray back to years he didn’t know if he wanted to forget or not. World War II was usually a period of time people weren’t too excited to talk about, but all those things that had happened were real to Steve, to some extent. He’d been there and he’d fought and he’d supposedly died and he’d even lost his best friend. Said best friend was currently kneeing him in the back with quite a lot of force, so Steve was awakened from his reverie and turned to look at him questioningly.

Bucky was giggling, which was an endearing sight, but Steve couldn’t appreciate it fully because of the constant contact his back had with Bucky’s knees. Super soldier or not; it wasn’t the most pleasant sensation.

“Steve, make him stohohop!” Bucky choked out, and Steve then realized that Tony had changed tactics and was now running his fingers over the soles of Bucky’s feet in a much more unbearable way. With Steve sitting in the way it was pretty hard for Bucky to escape his ticklish doom.

Tony was smirking smugly; using one hand to attempt to hold Bucky’s feet in place, but it didn’t really do much to keep him from thrashing around.

“Nohoho!” Bucky cried as Tony went for his toes. “Steheheve, hehehelp!”

Steve took pity on him and reached out for Tony’s belly. Just a few pokes later and Tony had curled up and let go of Bucky, who managed to remove his legs from behind Steve’s back now that he wasn’t being attacked anymore and could think clearly.

“Not fair,” Tony pouted once Steve had stopped. “You always take his side.”

Steve decided to ignore the political truth behind his words and only shot him a grin instead. “You were making him knee me in the back. Making you stop was all for my own benefit.”

The other two snorted. “And here I thought you were my knight in shining armor,” Bucky said, sitting up properly.

“Gentleman. Knight in shining armor. I think you have a type, Barnes,” Tony commented, his tone teasing.

Steve didn’t have to look to know that Bucky was reaching over to prod at Tony’s sides. The elbow he got in his ribs was enough of a sign.

“Do you two have an agreement to keep hurting me today?” he asked, pushing Tony’s arm away.

Tony, still attempting to bat Bucky’s hand away, said, “As if we’re actually hurting you.”

Bucky seemingly gave up on getting revenge and draped his arm over Steve’s shoulders. “What’s up with you tonight? You seem really tense or something.”

Steve shook his head. “It’s been a long day.” He ran his hands over his face with a sigh. “All this...nevermind.”

“Hey, what is it?” Tony asked, leaning forward to try to catch his eye.

“I’m not allowed to mention it,” he mumbled, not looking at either of them.

Tony scoffed. “You’re allowed to if it’s making you like this, right Buck?”

Bucky nodded seriously. “Now talk.”

Steve bit his lip, not knowing how or where to start. “I’m just exhausted, you know? All of this is making me exhausted.” He leaned back against the couch with his arms crossed. “I’m just sick of it all.”

The other two didn’t say anything, because there honestly wasn’t much to say. Neither of them were going to back off anytime soon, and Steve knew he was being unfair by mentioning it, even though they were the ones who’d asked him to.

He exhaled shakily as they both settled at his sides, their arms touching. “I’m sorry. I’m usually better at keeping it together.”

“No need to apologize, Cap,” Tony said with a shrug. “Things like these happen. Our situation is definitely a unique one.”

“It’s understandable for you to snap at one point or another,” Bucky added, his voice soft.

Steve sighed again. “Let’s just enjoy our night together. I just need to get my mind off of it.”

Tony hummed. “A way to distract Steve Rogers,” he pondered loudly. “What do you think, Buck?”

Bucky pulled a sceptical face. “Well, there’s that one thing.”

“The thing?”

“Uh huh, the thing.”

Steve was sure he didn’t know what they were talking about, but when their fingers were suddenly on his sides and tummy he wasn’t really that surprised.

His hands flew to grab their wrists, succeeding in pushing one of Tony’s hands away but having less luck with Bucky. “Wahahait!”

“No more waiting, Steve. You need to be distracted,” Bucky said with a grin, evading Steve’s flailing hand before restraining it in his own metal grip. “There, now that we’ve got that out of the way.” He fluttered his fingers over Steve’s ribs freely, and Steve’s laughter was soon ringing through the room.

Tony used his free hand to claw at Steve’s stomach; hopefully only feeling a slight discomfort at the way Steve was holding his other hand. Steve had gotten pretty good at not hurting him during tickle fights.

Together they reduced Steve to an incoherent mess. As he slid down the couch a bit his shirt managed to ride up and expose the lower part of his tummy. Tony wasted no time in taking advantage of the bare skin before him. Steve didn’t want to admit that he squealed at the first contact.

“Oh god, please stohohop!” he choked out, finally letting go of Tony’s wrist in order to try to protect himself in some way, but Bucky only scooped that hand up as well; trapping it in his metal hand along with the other one.

Half-lying on Bucky’s chest, with his whole body exposed and vulnerable, Steve could feel himself letting loose fully for the first time that night. With Tony’s and Bucky’s fingers wiggling over his most sensitive spots, it was hard not to.

“Are you doing all right there, Steve?” Tony asked as he went for his hips. “You’re looking a little red.”

“He’s probably blushing at how much he’s actually enjoying this,” Bucky replied in Steve’s place. Even through his laughter Steve could hear his smirk.

“Shut uhuhup!” Steve giggled, blushing for real now. They both knew he loved being tickled and they never stopped teasing him about it. Fortunately he knew how much they liked being tickled as well, so it was all a nice little arrangement.

“He said shut up to us,” Tony said, mock aghast.

“He’s gonna have to pay for that.”

Steve fell into hysterics when Bucky started nibbling on his neck. That was one of his most sensitive spots, and it was almost worse when Bucky used his lips instead of his fingers. That, combined with Tony suddenly attacking his knees, made the very last ounce of energy evaporate from his body; leaving him exhausted and limp in the absolute best way.

They only stopped once he barely had any strength left to ask them to.

Later, when they were all tangled together in bed, Steve felt himself smiling genuinely for what felt like the first time that week. At least without being tickled attacked. The other two noticed and pulled themselves closer to him; Tony pressing a kiss to his temple while Bucky did the same to his cheek.

“I love you both,” Steve told them, his voice slightly too loud in the silence. “So much.”

“I love you both,” Bucky replied, his breath hitting Steve’s ear. “Very much.”

“I love you both,” Tony added, a sleepy slur to his words. “Almost too much.”

Come war or peace; they would always have each other.


End file.
